A Saiyan's Arrival
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: A new fighter is found for the battle between Buu and the universe. Their power is unlimited and quite surprises everyone with it. Will it be enough? Or will they too be destroyed?


I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
**** Another Saiyan's Arrival****  
  
Suli leaned against the wall of a cave down in HFIL. Her black hair was short, cut close around her ears. It matched the black tail lazily swaying back and forth. Her black eyes were hard and cold, her thoughts elsewhere. She could sense a great battle going on, and she was very curious about it since she had sensed two fusion techniques already. Especially since the two techniques were totally different from each other. She frowned, feeling the dark energy of the fighter that started this mess.  
  
She didn't have time to dwell on the fight though, she was suddenly transported to Yemma's desk. She crouch low on the ground, tail slashing the air behind her. She noticed a screen was behind Yemma, and studied it instead of listening to him. Two fighters were fighting against a pink kid, the evil energy. She noticed that one of the fighters held some darkness in his heart, which was curious by itself.  
  
"Suli! Are you listening to me?" Yemma startled her out of her thoughts. She snorted, not standing up from her crouch. Instead, to prove her defiance, she sat on the floor cross-legged. Her white gi pants rustled as she sat, her black boot covered feet becoming hidden.  
  
"No I wasn't Yemma. I was too busy watching the two fighters getting their butts kicked." she said honestly.  
  
"Argh! Suli! I am willing to give you your life back if you help stop Majin Buu!" Yemma nearly shouted. Her eyes narrowed, a frown turning her lips down as she thought.  
  
"Why do you want me?" she asked, remembering some other fighters down in HFIL.  
  
"Because, no one knows how strong you are, you are an excellent fighter, and you were one of the first saiyans to ever go past Super Saiyan." he said exasperated. Her eyes locked on the screen again, her quick mind already measuring how strong the fighters are. "Now, I know you don't want to fight but I am willing to do anything!" Yemma rambled on.  
  
"I'll do it." her soft reply made him stop. She lowered her gaze to him, her cold eyes making him unconciously shiver. "As long as you drop the crimes I was killed for, which I told you before, I was innocent of."  
  
"Deal, now wait one minute." he turned slightly, signing some papers. He turned back around to see her standing up, arms crossed as she watched the screen. "Here, you are now alive." he slammed the papers down, just as the golden halo over her head vanished. She smirked, her brow creasing and she disappeared with a pop. All the ogres, King Yemma, and Baba stared at where she had been, only to look at the screen which now had four figures on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suli reappeared at the fight, her ki lowered as she watched the fight silently. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 mode, Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2. When they both were knocked down, she made herself known.  
  
"Hey, pinky! Why don't you mess with me for a while!" she called. Buu whirled around, to see her. Vegeta and Goku both looked up at the newcomer. She had short black hair, a long black tail curled around her waist, a black tank top covered her chest, white gi pants hugged her legs, and black boots covered her feet. Her eyes were dark black, cold and emotionless.  
  
"You talking to Buu?" Buu asked, glaring at her. She smirked, nodding slightly.  
  
"Unless you're too afraid to fight me." she taunted. Buu yelled and shot at her, launching kicks and punches. She dodged each and brought her knee up, right into his stomach. He coughed up purple blood, eyes widening. She brought her fists together and hit him in his neck, sending him flying into the ground. She crossed her arms, waiting patiently as he struggled to stand up. He shot up, fazing behind her. She sighed and vanished, reappearing behind him. He looked around wildly until she tapped his shoulder. He slowly turned around, just before her fist collided with his face, sending him flying and crashing into a mountain.  
  
"Buu will make you pay!" he launched out, only to be caught in a headlock.  
  
"What's this about making me pay? I'm beating you even when I haven't powered up yet." she taunted. He growled thrashing around, trying to escape. "You know what, may be I should destroy you right now." she said thinking outloud. His eyes widened before narrowing. He scrunched together, slipping out of her grasp. He launched ki blasts larger than her at her form, thinking she'd be killed by them. When the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ha ha! Buu destroy pesky girl! Ha ha...arg!" he laughed until his head was blown off. Suli was standing behind him, her hand outstreched and aimed at his head.  
  
"I hate people like you." she said simply. "I'm impressed though, that you can do all those things." she kicked his back, sending him flying into a rock. "What are you made of?" she asked, watching him put himself back together.  
  
"That none of your business!" he snarled. "Die, girl, die!"  
  
"I don't think so." she grabbed his throat, clenching her fist. He choked, his hands gripping her wrist. He dug his nails in her wrist, making her flinch slightly but squeeze tighter. "You two okay?" she called down. The two saiyan males nodded, flying up to be next to her.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Suli, Yemma sent me." she explained.  
  
"What are you?" Vegeta demanded, watching the struggling Buu.  
  
"Saiyan," she answered, before clenching her fist tighter around his neck. Buu gasped and started to go limp.  
  
"How are you able to hold Buu like that?"  
  
"You should be able to, if you're a Super Saiyan." she shook her head, tossing Buu over her shoulder and sending him flying into the ground.  
  
"What! For your information girl, Kakarot is Super Saiyan 3, I myself am Super Saiyan 2! We couldn't even grab hold of him!" Vegeta roared, eyes blazing. He stopped when her eyes locked with his. She smirked, her eyes blazing turquoise and her hair rippled blonde, shooting upwards in spikes. Her hair grew longer until it was past her knees, her tail blazing gold.  
  
"You mean this is Super Saiyan 3?" she remarked, noticing their looks of awe. "Child's play, when you're as old as I am, you get past this level in twenty years." she turned and aimed at Buu, who was just getting up. She threw a ki blast that connected with his head, rippling red and electricity. He fell back to the ground again, twitching as he slowly reformed. "Now this," she commented, "is what I call Kamikazi Saiyan." she gritted her teeth, powering up. Goku and Vegeta covered their eyes from the light surrounding her. When they could see her again, her hair had shortened until it reached her shoulders, but her eyes were glowing gold. Her tail was gold with silver on the tip.  
  
"Whoah, how did she do that?" Goku whispered softly. She shrugged and vanished, reappearing behind Buu. He shook his head, not noticing her there, and stood up. He looked up at them but his eyes widened when he didn't see her. She tapped his shoulder, making him slowly turn around to see her.  
  
"Hi," she grinned and brought her knee up into his guts. He keeled forward, blood rushing out of his mouth. She spun around, kicking him in his face, sending him flying head first straight at Goku and Vegeta. The two seperated to avoid him, barely moving fast enough to not get hit with him. Suli held her hands together like a fan, electricity slowly gathered around her fingers before a dark blue orb appeared in her palm. It grew to the size of a marble before stopping, glowing with a golden tinge. "Oh Majin Buu!" she sang, catching their attention. "Catch!" she pulled her right hand back to her hip, the ball hovering over her palm. She reared back and threw it, Majin Buu stared at the tiny blue blast headed straight for him. It hit his arm, freezing it before shattering. He roared in pain, his shoulder blue from the attack. His eyes widened when he couldn't regrow his arm.  
  
"What the, what kind of attack could do that?" Goku gaped, eyes wide. A golden blurr shot past him to collide with Buu. Buu's head and shoulders were gone, his legs floating in mid air. His waist bunched together and he reformed, except for the arm that the blue blast destroyed.  
  
"Shoot another one of those blue energy blasts at him!" Vegeta called down. Suli winced and clenched her fist, shaking her head.  
  
"I can't," she reappeared beside them, twisting her wrist. "I have to wait a few more minutes before doing it again."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"It takes alot of energy to be able to concentrate on the coldness, besides," she grinned at him in humor, "my hand is freezing! If I did that again before it warms up again, I'll get frost bite. Then where will we be?" Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped. Suli concentrated slightly, her fist returning to its pale color instead of a slight blue.  
  
"You shall pay!" Buu launched at them, throwing his arm forward to wrap around Suli's throat. He threw her into some rocks, hoping to get a cry of pain. He did hear a cry of pain, although it was his own. Suli had blasted his arm to pieces, freeing herself. She put her hands together again, the small blue orb forming in her palms. She pulled her hand back and threw it at Buu. He stared at it before dodging to one side, it flying off behind him. He smirked and crossed his arms, grinning to himself. Suli smirked and twisted her fingers, the ball coming back to hit him in the leg. It imediantly froze and shattered, sending Buu into alot of pain. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he twisted around and launched at her. She dodged his punches and kicks from his one arm and one leg, moving around in the air quicker than the eye could see. She finally punched forward, hitting him in his head and let a ki blast go straight through him. He flew back several feet as his shoulders slowly pushed a new blob out to make a head.  
  
Suli glanced over to her left, sensing three life forms. One looked similarly like Buu, although he was much larger and seemed hurt. He was lying on the ground unconcious, as a human stared up at her and Kid Buu. A small puppy was licking the unconcious Buu's hand. Suli raised an arm and blocked the attack Kid Buu launched at her, keeping her attention on the others. She kneed his stomach, kicking upwards to hit his chin. Kid Buu flew back in pain, the muscles, where his arm and leg were gone, were twitching as he tried to regenerate.  
  
'Alright, this is it.' Suli thought, powering up another blue blast. As Kid Buu lifted his head from her last attack, the ball hit him full in the face. He screamed as his skin froze and shattered. His one armed, one legged, limp body hit the ground with a thud. Vegeta grimly fired down blasts at his body, destroying it. Soon, there weren't any pieces of him left. Suli stared down at where the evil presence of Buu had vanished. She sighed and her hair shortened and turned black just like her tail did. She looked over at the others and swiftly flew down to them. She ignored the rejoiced voices of Goku and Vegeta, instead she crouched down beside Majin Buu.  
  
"No! Don't hurt him!" Hercule begged, seeing her raise her hands over him. She ignored him and her hands glowed silver. Goku and Vegeta flew down and landed beside her.  
  
"He helped us out Suli! He's good!" Goku nearly started to panick. Suli glared at him, lips tightening as she concentrated.  
  
"Shut up. Healing takes alot of energy and concentration from a saiyan." she rebuked. They blinked and looked closer at Buu. His bruises and cuts were slowly healing. Suli gritted her teeth, her body tensing as she shot a particularly large burst of energy into him. He groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up as Suli sat down on the ground hard. She leaned her hands on her knees as she slowly breathed in.  
  
"Oh, so you managed to destroy Kid Buu but can't even heal someone without breathing hard?" Vegeta taunted. Suli smirked at him slightly.  
  
"Yes," she said honestly, enjoying his look of surprise. "You see, destroying people is a whole lot easier to do than healing someone. Saiyans were meant to destroy, not heal, just as Nameks are meant to heal and not fight. You've seen Dende's ability, he can heal you of most wounds, but have you seen him fight? He's pathetic."  
  
"What about Piccolo?" Goku asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Piccolo chose to give up his healing ability to gain a fighting ability, he is one of the few Nameks who've done so." she answered, cracking her knuckles. Their discussion was interrupted by the appearence of Dende, Kobitokai, and Elder Kai.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! You're alive!" Dende launched himself at Goku, Goku laughed and hugged the Namekian child. Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well done Suli," Elder Kai said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it Kai," she warned, holding up a fist. He scurried back in fear, standing next to Goku instead.  
  
"Now, Goku, uhm, our deal?" he said expectingly. Goku smiled goofily.  
  
"Um, well Bulma's on Earth right now." he said, a hand going to the back of his neck. Vegeta growled, hand twitching.  
  
"That old man is not touching my mate!" he yelled, punching Goku on the head.  
  
"But Vegeta! She has to! I promised the Elder Kai that a woman will kiss him in repayment!" Goku whined. Vegeta looked up and stared hard at Suli. She caught his gaze and growled.  
  
"Don't you even think about it! I'm the one that saved all your butts!" she hissed.  
  
"You don't have a mate! Besides, what harm can one kiss do?"  
  
"Grrrr, NO!" she turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What about Videl?" Goku asked.  
  
"There is no way my daughter is going to kiss that old man!" Hercule shouted.  
  
"Chichi would kill me if I asked her to do it." Goku whined. He looked pleadingly at Suli, her tightening her lips in a frown.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I said no,"  
  
"I'll do anything!" Goku pleaded. Suli looked down at him, her body was twitching.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Good, I'm gonna kill you for just thinking about it!" she launched at him, him running away in fear. They ran around in circles as she shouted at him. "Come back here! I have to introduce you to Yemma!"  
  
"We've already been introduced!"  
  
"I'll reintroduce you!" the others watched their little scene, laughing quietly.  
  
"Please! I'm begging you! I'll be your slave for a day! Just do this one little favor!"  
  
"Little favor my butt! You expect me to kiss that wrinkled old prune? Just because you tried to make VEGETA'S wife kiss him? No way!"  
  
~~~A Short While Later~~~  
  
'I do not believe this.' Suli thought. She glared at Bulma and Chichi, whom were trying to teach her how to put on lipstick. Kibitokai had transported them to Earth, after Goku had pleaded enough for Suli to do him this favor. She only did it to make him shut up, though. Now she was regretting it, since Goku had also added that the Elder Kai wanted her to wear lipstick. That's when Goku suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with a blue ki blast infront of his nose. She sighed as the women argued over what lipstick matched her face.  
  
"That's it," Suli grabbed a random lipstick and put it on, then marched out of the room. She blushed when she realised that she had to kiss the Elder Kai infront of everyone. She growled low in her throat and approached him. Goku gave her the thumb up and she sneered at him, making him squirm in fear. "Let's get this over with." she growled. The Elder Kai smiled and pursed his lips. Suli balled her fist and slammed it in his face. He skidded nearly off the Lookout.  
  
"Suli! You're supposed to kiss him! Not punch him!" Goku said exasperated. She sneered as the Elder Kai walked back. Before he could purse his lips again, she quickly pecked his cheek and stepped back. She furiously rubbed her lips, spitting to the side like he was poison.  
  
"Disgusting," she grumbled. She glared at Yamcha when he started to laugh. Smirking evilly, she powered up to Kamikaze Saiyan. "Do you really want me angry with you?" she asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Uh uh n..no!" he squeaked.  
  
"Good, Goku you definately owe me." she growled. He nodded shakily as she turned to Vegeta. "You too, Vegetable Head."  
  
"What! What do you mean I owe you!" he gaped at her.  
  
"Because Goku volunteered Bulma to kiss the prune, now you owe me for doing it instead of her." she said logically.  
  
"I do not owe you anything!" he growled. She smirked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Then I don't help you rise above Super Saiyan 3. You'll just have to be Super Saiyan 2 for the rest of your life." she shrugged as everyone gaped at her. "What? You think Kamikaze Saiyan is below Super Saiyan 3? I don't think so." she said to the staring audience.  
  
"Wow! Can you help me go above Super Saiyan 3? It's really difficult to hold onto it." Goku said.  
  
"Now wait one minute! She said she was going to teach me! You already owe her for that kiss, idiot." Vegeta growled.  
  
"But Vegeta! I want to at least learn how to control Super Saiyan 3." Goku whined. Suli watched their bickering with a small smile of amusement. She leaned her head on one hand, the other arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Um, guys?" she said. They ignored her and continued arguing. "Guys?" once again she was being ignored. She concentrated and a small red ball of energy appeared on one of her fingers. She shot it at them, where it grazed Goku's ear. He leapt back in surprise. "Do I have your attention now?" she grumbled.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that." Goku bowed his head, looking embarassed.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes you have my attention."  
  
"Good, first thing is, that yes Goku you do owe me, second, I can train you both, third I can't do it on Earth." she listed off her fingers.  
  
"Why can't you teach us on Earth?" Goku asked. Suli looked at him, a what- do-you-think? look on her face.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to put it in simpler terms, for you." she said slowly. "You train on planet, planet go boom. Get it?" she said slowly.  
  
"Oh, but why?" Suli sweatdropped, while everyone else face-vaulted.  
  
"Let's go through this again," Suli started. She clenched her fist, it started glowing red. She let her energy float out infront of her, it slowly changing to the exact replica of Earth. "Alright, we're going to use a model." she made two small golden ki blasts. "You see, Earth is a small planet. It has an unstable core that will blow up if you trained your energy anymore. So I'll have to bring you to a stronger more stable planet." she explained.  
  
"When can we go?" Goku asked anxiously. 


End file.
